Touch of Life
by MissBHaven89
Summary: Life... a precious thing, and when lost can be devestating. But what if someone could give life back with a simple kiss? Draco Malfoy knows a girl who can do just this as he has witnessed it before. She will determine the fate of the wizarding world when


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only KC is mine.

BEFORE HOGWARTS

The summer breeze blew past slowly as three young children played upon the beach. One, named Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy and a young girl named Krystalee Court (KC as her friends called her).

Blaise and Draco had only met her only hours before but were instantly attached to the young girl. She had strawberry blonde hair with natural chestnut brown streaks in it. Her eyes were chrome green with silver sparks throughout them, and she had an evenly toned complexion that complemented her petite form. Her hair fell to her waist, curling slightly at the ends. It was no wonder why the boys had taken a liking to her right away.

"Hey guys look at me!" Blaise cried out as he splashed in the water. Little did he know that a tidal wave was coming from behind him.

"BLAISE!" KC called out to her newfound friend as she watched him get swallowed by the dark abyss.

She was in such shock of Blaise's sudden disappearance into the stormy waters that she didn't realize that the water was now on a head on collision with her and Draco.

"KC! WATCH OUT!" Draco yelled, he then realizing that the water was still very much coming and KC was still very much staying where she was, didn't do what all would have expected from Draco Malfoy, a known coward when faced with danger. He ran out in front of her as fast as he could, grabbing his broom on the way. (A/N: I am very well aware that in the book he doesn't learn to fly till Hogwarts but I'm changing this detail) He threw himself over the broom and pushed it to its limits to reach KC in time. He swooped past her and grabbed her around the waist, carrying her to safety.

TWO HOURS LATER The two children ran along the beach looking for their friend. Blaise however, was no where to be found.

"Oh no," Draco mumbled quietly as he saw Blaises limp body float onto the beach.

He then took off at a sprint, with KC close behind, to the body of his best friend. He realized about halfway the fate that had become of Blaise and fell to his knees where he was. KC however, although wasn't running anymore, walked up to Blaise and turned him over so that he was facing up. A silver tear escaped her eyes as she bent down and kissed his forehead. He was gone. KC then began to recite ancient Latin as Blaises body was now hovering over the sand on the beach. All at once, the clouds rolled in so all was dark, and the ocean went deadly calm. All was quiet except for the soft whisperings of KC. It sounded almost angelic Draco thought to himself. KC continued to chant as a beam of light came through the darkness so only Blaise was lit up and KC beside him. It was as if they were floating in mid darkness. Draco looked up to the source of the light and saw an extraordinary sight. A beautiful wispy form began its decent towards Blaise and entered his body. KC then bent down and kissed Blaise softly on the lips and when she lifted her face from his he gasped for breath and fell to the ground. Just as quickly as it had begun it ended and the ocean was once again rolling in its waves and the sun was once again shining. Draco ran up to where his friends were and sat down beside Blaise who was now cradling an unconscious KC in his arms.

"Girl gives hell of a first kiss mate." Blaise joked

BEGINNING OF 7TH YEAR

Draco Malfoy jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to get ready for the trip to the train station where he would set off to Hogwarts for his 7th year. About 20 min later he emerged feeling much better then he had when he woke up earlier that morning. He had dreamt of her again. Krystalee Court, the girl who had the gift to give life, the girl who had saved his best friend, the girl who the Dark Lord had taken from Blaise and himself so long ago. Her parents had blindly handed her over for they feared only for their own safety, and Draco couldn't help but feel that if he had done something, she would be heading to Hogwarts with him.

"Blaise dear, wake up." Mrs. Zambini softly shook her son in hopes of getting him up so he could get ready for the train ride. DING DONG!

"Oh my, who could that, be?" Mrs. Zambini said, a little distressed that someone would be at the door at this time. Blaise's father had been captured only just last year so the un-notified visits by deatheaters were cut short then and there.

"Blaise dear you have a visitor!" his mother called to him.

"I DON'T WANT ANY BLOODY VISITORS AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING!" Blaise yelled as he burrowed himself deeper into the covers.

"Blaise, really I would have thought you'd be glad to see me!" an angelic voice said from the doorway. Blaise had only ever once heard that voice. That day ever so long ago on the beach by his house, just 7 years ago. But he remembered it well. She was back.

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"IS DRACO IN HERE?" Blaise asked frantically as he opened and closed compartment doors frantically in search of his friend. He had a surprise he was sure Draco would love.

"Really Blaise, I know you love me but REALLY!" a voice drawled from behind him. Only one person could sound so annoyed yet so poised at the same time.

"DRACO!" Blaise exclaimed then rushed past him, grabbing him and hurrying to an empty compartment.

"What the-" Draco started. Blaise however had cut him off by wrapping something around Draco's eyes so he wouldn't be able to see what was happening. Draco, too overwhelmed to react, just gave a defeated sigh and sat down. Blaise then ushered the "surprise" into the room and closed the door after leaving behind him leaving Draco alone with the "surprise".

"Hi Draco" KC said shyly. She herself had grown up allot. She now was now 5' 7" and a very curvy body. To put it simply, she was the type of person that had the effect of getting guys jaws to drop. She was however slightly confused as to why she was so nervous to be in the presence of Draco Malfoy, the boy who in her opinion was the sweetest, most generous person alive. She hadn't even been nervous when she had stepped into Blaise's room only hours ago to greet the old friend. In her opinion it probably had to do with the fact that he looked quite funny this morning which had softened the mood. But now she sat in front of Draco, in a compartment, alone with him none the less. Draco thought for a moment, he knew that voice. But it just didn't make any scene. That voice only visited him in his dreams and he wasn't dreaming now was he?

"KC?" he asked uncertainly. She simply giggled at the confused look he wore upon his perfect features. He somehow knew after this that it was indeed her. He then proceeded to take off the blindfold to see the girl that had haunted his dreams for too long now. KC carefully got up and went to sit beside him as he went to take off his blindfold. She then took his hands away from it.

"Hey! I want to see you!" Draco whined. At this she had to giggle again.

"Draco, what if you don't like what you see? What would I do then?" KC inquired. She wanted more then anything to just kiss him. His perfect lips were just sitting there waiting and at the moment he was indeed pouting.

"Why wouldn't I? KC I've been waiting for far too long for this" Draco sighed.

"I want it to be a surprise though" KC replied. She suddenly got an idea to stall him with. she placed her one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek and kissed him. When she pulled away, Draco was so blown away by the kiss that he sat there stunned leaving enough time for her to get away.

Blaise came back into the compartment grinning like an idiot. Draco, after his shock of having been kissed by KC ( something that rarely happened, it was Draco Malfoy for goodness sake, he didn't go into shock after a girl kisses him), had taken off the blindfold and was sulking in the corner.

"I had her right there in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it." Draco said without looking up.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy, not knowing what to do with the ladies? Ok who are you and where's the player we all know and love?" Blaise said, still grinning like mad.

"Shut up Zambini" Malfoy said. Blaise knew Draco too well. The day he couldn't come up with a decent insult was the day Potter married Pansy. Blaise laughed out loud at this thought.

"Ha, Potter and Parkinson, If only!" Blaise muttered to himself.

"Ah come on Draco, lighten up. You haven't seen her yet for a reason." he reasoned.

"Ya and what would that be?" Draco retorted with not much emotion. They sat there in silence for a while till finally Draco broke the silence.

"Blaise?" Draco asked quietly. "Hmmm?" Blaise said with his eyes closed and leaning back. He had only just begun to fall asleep when his blonde friend had broken the silence.

"Is she as beautiful as she was when we met her?" Draco asked. Blaise had to smile at this.

"Man, she's definitely THE hottest girl I've ever seen," he replied "Hey there's Hogwarts, ready for our last year?".

"It's the last thing on my mind; I'm too excited about finally seeing KC." Draco said anxiously.

Well that's all for now R&R ppl! The next one will be up soon if you do.


End file.
